Descendiendo al Infierno
by Alice87
Summary: Comienza al final del último curso en Deimon, cuando desgraciadamente para nuestros amigos estalla la Tercera Guerra Mundial y Hiruma junto con el resto del equipo son obligados a luc


**Esta es un fic Hirumamo con una historia alternativa a la del manga. Transcurre al final del último curso en Deimon, cuando desgraciadamente para nuestros amigos estalla la Tercera Guerra Mundial y Hiruma junto con el resto del equipo son obligados a luchar en ella.**

**No sé cómo la desarrollare o si gustará, probablemente si no tiene mucho éxito lo abandone por otros proyectos ya que esto es un pequeño experimento que se me ocurrió.**

**Habrá escenas que sean como en el manga, y otras muchas las manipularé y adaptaré a mi antojo ke,ke,ke. Por supuesto intentaré mantenerme lo más fiel posible al carácter de nuestros personajes.**

**Si este fic sale adelante, aviso que será una historia dura, pero que será el marco perfecto para la historia de amor entre la "mamá gallina" y el "diablo de Deimon"**

****Todos los personajes y derechos de Eyeshield 21 pertenecen a ****Riichiro Inagaki**** y a ****Yusuke Murata, yo simlemente los tomo prestados un ratito ^_^****

****Gracias por leer y si hay algún review saltaré y bailaré para celebrarlo xDD.****

**Prólogo**

Para Hiruma Yoichi, hasta hacía tan sólo tres meses, su máxima y única preocupación era lograr que los Deimon Devil Batsganaran la Christmas Bowl. Todas sus maquinaciones, planes y propósitos eran hacerse con el trofeo de fútbol americano antes de acabar el instituto. No tuvo reparos de ningún tipo en amenazar y chantajear a todo aquél que se interpusiera en su camino para lograr su objetivo final. Su fama le precedía y su apodo "el Demonio de Deimon" era conocido a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad de Tokio.

Pero ni siquiera el famoso "cuaderno negro del Diablo" donde Hiruma almacenaba toda la información de cualquier persona que pudiera utilizar para chantajear según sus intereses, pudo evitar los acontecimientos que marcaron un nuevo y trágico capítulo en la historia de la humanidad. Porque aunque Hiruma podía jactarse de controlar su pequeño mundo y universo social, los hechos que sucedieron se encontraban muy por encima del dominio de un simple diablo.

Nadie sabría explicar cuál fue exactamente el punto inicial del conflicto y probablemente no se debió a un único hecho, sino a una serie de consecutivos movimientos que volcaron la pieza de dominó que arrastró en su infernal viaje al resto de fichas colocadas en meticulosa y calculada fila. Sin embargo todos estaban de acuerdo al asegurar que aquella bomba nuclear que impactó en Israel fue el detonante del último y más sangriento conflicto armado de nuestra era: la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Anezaki Mamori, mánager del los Deimon Devil Bats, no comprendía cómo el hombre aún no había aprendido que la violencia sólo engendraba violencia. ¿De qué servía estudiar en el instituto sobre las nefastas consecuencias de la Segunda Guerra Mundial si finalmente el mundo no aprendió nada en absoluto?

Dos nuevos ejes se crearon como ya ocurrió décadas atrás, pero a diferencia de entonces, la situación era muy distinta. Por un lado se encontraba la nueva Liga Árabe con Irán a la cabeza. Durante años, cientos de revoluciones dieron como resultado una democracia estéril dominada por el fundamentalismo islámico y el ilusorio desarrollo que debería haberse empleado para invertir en la prosperidad de aquellos pueblos, acabó en un rearme atroz que no auguraba nada bueno. Corea del Norte y Rusia apoyaron a esta renovada coalición; y pese a los avisos de alarma provenientes de Estados Unidos y Europa, China tendió su mano y prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.

Mushashi, el pateador de los Deimon más conocido como la "magnum de las sesenta yardas", sabía que en esta ocasión Japón finalmente había escarmentado y su país no dudó en apoyar a la nueva unión Aliada, liderada por Estados Unidos y Alemania y Francia encabezando la Unión Europea.

El mundo se lamentaba por el desastre que el odio y la codicia habían desatado de nuevo, y Mamori lloraba observando cómo todos sus amigos eran llamados a filas para luchar por la libertad y por Japón.

—¡Apenas son unos niños! —chillaba abrazando a Suzuka en el local de los Deimon, mientras Sena, Monta y Kurita leían pesarosos las cartas que habían recibido de reclutamiento.

—¡Lo sé Mamori-san, es muy injusto!

El resto del equipo no apareció por el instituto ese día ni los venideros. En tan sólo tres días tendrían que presentarse en la base de Yokohama y esperar instrucciones. Enviar a la guerra a aquellos muchachos de dieciséis años fue una de las decisiones más duras que tuvo que afrontar el Presidente, pero la amenaza de Corea del Norte permanecía latente en sus corazones y ellos no dudarían en derramar sangre e incluso dar la vida para defender su tierra si era necesario.

Hiruma dio un último vistazo a su carta y la dejó caer encima de la cama. En menos de una hora tomaría el tren hacia Yokohama y enfrentaría su nuevo destino. Nunca imaginó que las cosas pudieran acabar así. Se echó su petate al hombro y abandonó la habitación de hotel que había sido su triste hogar los últimos tres años. Era una habitación pequeña con una cama grande, un baño y un televisor, realmente no necesitaba nada más. La renta la asumió "amablemente" el propietario cuando Hiruma le comentó casualmente que poseía ciertos planos urbanísticos que demostraban que había ocupado suelo público y que podrían acarrearle el derrumbe de casi la mitad de su hotel.

Con una sonrisa diabólica recordando la cara de aquel pobre infeliz, tomó el tren en la estación de Tokio. La inquietud se sentía en el ambiente y había más movimiento del habitual. Muchos jóvenes al igual que él, se embarcaban rumbo a una guerra de la que no sabrían si regresarían. Después de bajar del tren se preparó para subir al autobús que le llevaría a la base del cuartel militar donde especificaba la carta de reclutamiento que debía de presentarse. Todos los muchachos a su alrededor se despedían de sus padres y novias por última vez. Algunos aterrados pensando que lo último que querían era abandonar sus cómodas vidas para embarcarse en un conflicto que no habían buscado, otros consolaban a sus parientes aparentando una tranquilidad y confianza que no creían tener hasta ese momento; y él les observaba, desde su lugar completamente solo. Era plenamente consciente de que no habría despedidas ni lágrimas para él, pero el diablo tampoco las necesitaba.

—¡Hiruma-kun! ¡Hiruma-kun, espera!

Las pupilas de Hiruma se contrajeron, reconocería esa voz de "mamá gallina" en cualquier lugar. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio como su "maldita manager" corría con los ojos húmedos hacia él y se detenía a su altura observándole con cara de sufrimiento.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, maldita manager?

Mamori apretó las mangas de su abrigo con fuerza. Tres días antes sus amigos habían recibido las cartas oficiales que les obligaban a presentarse en el cuartel del ejército japonés, y desde entonces no había vuelto a saber nada de su capitán del equipo fútbol. Desesperada al final consiguió averiguar a través de Mushashi que él tomaría hoy un autobús en la estación de Yokohama que le llevaría a la base. Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió el tren que salió a primera hora de Tokio y se presentó en la estación a la espera de que Hiruma apareciese y poder despedirse de él.

—Yo… ¡Acaso pensabas marcharte sin tan siquiera despedirte!

—No sabía que ahora tenía que rendirte explicaciones, jodida manager. —Hiruma le dedicó una de sus diabólicas sonrisas que no presagiaban nada nuevo, sin embargo la pupila de sus ojos brillaba intensamente.

—Hiruma… ten cuidado, por favor…

Los ojos del diablo se estrecharon cuando Mamori bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Después de todo al final sí tendría su despedida, una que no había esperado y que aunque jamás lo reconocería, sería el mejor recuerdo que se llevaría de camino al infierno.

—¿Ya quieres librarte de mí, jodida manager? ¡Ke,ke,ke!

—¡Cla-claro que no! Yo… — El sonido del megáfono interrumpió sus palabras anunciando que todos los reclutas acudieran inmediatamente a los autobuses que acababan de estacionar en la entrada.

—Ya es la hora, jodida manager.

Y sin una palabra más, Hiruma se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la estación, sin embargo un inesperado abrazo por la espalda le detuvo. Él no quería esto, habría preferido continuar y largarse de allí sin mirar atrás, porque si se daba la vuelta y veía a Anezaki llorando, sabía que la partida sería mucho más dura.

—Ten mucho cuidado, por favor… y vuelve sano y salvo…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del _quarterback_ al escuchar aquellas palabras entre gimoteos. Al final no era tan diferente del resto de muchachos que le rodeaban, había recibido su abrazo de despedida y las lágrimas de quien se preocupaba por él. Se dio la vuelta despacio y abrazó a la chica con un brazo apretándola contra su pecho.

—Por supuesto que volveré jodida manager… y más vale que tengas un café bien cargado para cuando regrese.

Aspiró por última vez el aroma a vainilla que desprendía el cabello de Mamori, grabándolo a fuego en su memoria y se marchó. Lo que ocurriera a partir de ese momento solo el destino podía saberlo, pero al menos él, había recibido su cálida despedida. La sonrisa diabólica del demonio de Deimon se ensanchó como un tiburón y subió al autobús rumbo al infierno.


End file.
